Helping your enemy (ItalyxReader)
by Princess harvest
Summary: You are a country that has finally got your land perfect. So all you need now are strong friends. So you join the Allies. But you fall in love and end up helping your enemy. (Italy x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Hetalia story. :D So be nice.**

* * *

You are the country of (country name) and were a very beautiful place. You had it all art, food, kind people and hard workers. Sure you had no enemies for you were a new place. It took you years to get everything together. You hadn`t even been to a world meeting _ever. _You were to busy working on your land you hadn`t had the time. But your boss finally had said to you,

**"(Name)! GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT YOU NEED TO MEET THE OTHER COUNTRIES! WE NEED FRIENDS. HOW WILL WE GET SOME IF YOUR SITTING ON YOUR LAZY ASS!"**

Yep. Your boss had a temper. But she is a good leader. Before you could say anything you were kicked out.

You finally make it to the world meeting. You had never been here before and were scarred. Your mind was flowing with worry.

_What if they hate me? What if I make no friends? What if... _

Yes you were kinda shy. But come on your beautiful land depends on what you do. So you shake it off and walk inside.

But instead of organized people calmly discussing everything like you pictured...You see a bunch of people yelling and fighting.

They see you and stop to look. You tenses up.

"Uh... Hello I`m (country name). It`s nice to meet you." You sit down. Everyone then just goes back to what they are doing.

You try to get up to speed about what they are discussing. Until you get a tap on the shoulder. You look to see who it. A guy your age smiling yet has closed eyes, he has brownish reddish hair.

"Hi I`ma Italy the north part." You had one thing on your mind. This guy is just adorable.

"Oh hey." You say still trying to hang on to what everyone else is talking about.

"What is your place like?"

"Oh it`s has pretty towns, nice hardworking people and yummy food."

"That sounds nice." You smile at him.

"Yeah it is nice. So wh-"

Your cut off by America who asks you to settle a argument between him and England.

The world meeting soon ends. It was a good start.

*A few months later*

You had joined the Allies. Your boss got you in without telling you. Sadly you now had enemies. You didn`t want that. You just wanted to be friends with everyone. So you sat in your room writing in your diary. It would be the record of (country name) for the future. So you would always remember everything that has happened.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today my current boss (Boss`s name) signed me up to join the allies. _

_I do not want this... I hate to have to fight anyone. But I have no say in this. Tomorrow I go to plan war tactics with them. But I must keep the land standing! No matter what._

You close the book for the night and fall asleep.

* * *

Sorry if it isn`t good. I`m working on it. Leave a review on your way out. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"(Country name)... (Country name)... WAKE UP!" Your boss yells shaking you awake!

"(Boss`s name) What is it!?"

"You gotta go meet up with the allies! Get dressed you`ll be late!" You fallow the orders and throw on a (fav color) dress that went to your knees. It went well with your eyes. You dash out the door to the meeting of the allies.

You open the door to America`s house where the meeting were held. You knock on the door.

The door open to reveal America, "Hey (Country name). Come in we were just starting the meeting."

He lets you in and shows you to the meeting room where England, France, China and Russia sitting at a table. Arguing. Of course.

"Shut up you Frog!" England yelled.

"What!? Look who iz talking. I mean really!?" France yelled back.

China notices you and America standing in the door way. "Ah (Country name) is here aru!"

England and France stop bickering to see, "So she is." England says.

"So let`s sit down and discuss battle plans." You say sitting down pouring yourself a glass of water.

"Okay. We don`t know much about your place tell us, beautiful." France says trying to hit on you.

"Well a lot of the people there are strong from all the heavy lifting, so I could provide soldiers and France this is a meeting not a dating service."

"How many, aru?"

"I`m thinking around ten thousand. I can`t give any more." Yes your land had lot`s of people but still you needed them to work.

"Come that`s to little! We need more!" England yells.

You try to keep your cool, "Well I still need others to work too it`s not all war. My country is more of a provider."

"Okay! Now here is how well attack! (Country name) You rush in there and get caught, I come and save you!" America yells. _What a dumb plan._

"We`ll that won`t work."

"Yeah, I agree with (Country name). We need better plan, da?" Russia says trying to come up with a better plan.

Suddenly one hits you, "We need an informant intelligence to spy, so who is the leader of Axis?"

"Germany."

"Okay so we need to listen in on Germany. England you up for the task?" You look to him with you (eye color) eyes sparking.

"Fine... How do I get in? Hm?"

"Well..."

"WE HAVE ITALY LET HIM IN!" America yet again shouts.

"WHAT?! Italy isn`t dumb enough to just let England walk in!"

"You`d be surprised..." Russia says smiling.

"Fine... Well England get going." You send England off to spy on them.

*Hours later*

The phone goes off and you pick it up. "Hello?" You say into the phone wondering who it could be.

"We have Engrand. If you want him back. Come get him." You were assuming it was Japan due to the way he spoke.

"Guys England was captured." You tell your allies but they were to busy yelling at each other to listen. "Fine I`ll go save him."

You get to were they have England which was in a forest. How could you tell. He was screaming "Bloody Hell let me out you gits!" And other things.

Fallowing the sound of his voice you walk to the clearing where a small jail cell was and England was yelling like a child to let him out. Germany was to busy talking to Japan. Italy was nowhere in sight.

_Perfect._ You thought smiling to you self. You run up to the cell. You use your nail filer to pick the lock. It opens and you gesture for England to fallow you out. Everything is going fine until,

"Mr. Germany! The prisoner is escaping!" _Crap._

England and you dash out further. Until you trip. England runs away without even looking back. You then quickly pick yourself up only to bump into Italy.

"Oh sorry. You okay?" You look at him he had his eyes opened. The were a lovely orange-brown. You start to blush.

You hear the foot steps fallow behind you. You then dash off hoping to catch up with England.

*Back at America`s.*

"England why did you abandoned me? I could have been caught."

"Sorry love I forgot you were there." He looks you in the eyes.

"Fine.. But don`t do that again."

You turn around and walk home.

You remember Italy eyes and blush.

_I hope I see him again soon..._

* * *

**What do you think? I got another chapter done! Now Review for more. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

You stood there. In your army uniform. You were gathering the soldiers you promised. You felt terribly guilty. You were taking people from their families. It was hard for you to taking them. It hurt to see so many people like this. You were dazed as the car was going. You didn`t

"Hey." You looked at a soldier. "Something is bugging you isn`t it?" He had dark brown hair and blue eyes he looked about twenty or so.

"How do you know?"

"My sister always makes that face when something is bothering her." He states.

"Oh... Well you know that I`m a member of the Allies."

"Yes."

"I was saving England and ran into Italy. He asked me if we were okay but we are enemies."

"It seems you have a crush..."

"What!? NO! He is the enemy I can`t like him! I`m going to have to fight him!" You yell to him.

"Okay just think about what I said."

The car stops he gets out to go to base where he will be trained. stop him.

"Wait!" You call. He looks at you.

"Good luck in training." You smile at him.

"Thanks..." He turns around and walks into the base.

*Time skip*

Your relaxing in the forest of your home. You have always made good friends with your animals. You were just sitting under a tree taking a nap. Until you heard a branch snap.

"Who`s there!?" You say in a quick voice. No answer. You pull out a pocket knife you carry in case of attack.

You fallow where the sound came from. You see a blueberry bush.

"HI! I`ma the fairy of the blueberry bush. Spare me and you have a free wish!?" You know it`s Italy.

"Fine I wish to see your face."

"No I can`t a do that!"

"Haha Italy I know it`s you." Staring down the bush.

He pops up yelling for you to spare you so fast you can`t understand. Before he screams you grab him.

"Shut Up!" You guide him to your place where you plan to call The Allies. You take him to a guest room and throw him in. You lock the door.

"I`m going to call the Allies and have them come to pick you up and you`ll be kept there."

You dial the phone and call America. "Hey America. I got Italy." You say smiling into your telephone

"Cool we`ll pick take him to take him to Allies jail cell. We`ll be there in three days."

"What!? Why he`s been here for 5 seconds and he is screaming like a child!"

"Sorry China isn`t doing well right now, he ate England`s cooking. England is busy trying to make him soup and France is trying to stop him. Russia is hiding from his scary sister and I`m eating a burger."

"What about Canada?" You ask. You saw him a few times during the meeting. But you still forgot him a few times.

"Who? Well I gotta go, bye!" He hangs up. Great I gotta watch him for three days. You thought to yourself.

_This will be a long three days._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I have something to ask you how is my story coming along. For I have a poll on my profile asking how I should improve on my writing. Please vote I want to know what I`m doing wrong.**

* * *

**Day one with Italy**

You were fast asleep in you bed. You holding something you assume is a pillow. Your snuggling into it. _Wait... This doesn`t feel like a pillow..._ You slowly open your (eye color) eyes to see Italy fast asleep next to you.

"How the H*** did he get into my bed!?" You bounce out. _I thought I locked his door..._ You think. How did he get out and sneak into your bed. You decide to poke him awake.

"Italy...*poke* Italy... *Poke*" His eyes slowly opens.

"Good Morning (Country name)!"

"Italy why are you in my bed and how did you get out of your room?!" You yell at him still not believing it.

"I was looking around and I found a tiny door that connects the rooms he points to a tiny door that is hard to notice.

"I forgot about that..." You mumble.

He bounces up "I`ma hungry!"

"Fine I`ll cook besides it is Seven AM." You walk down to make your country`s famous (fav fist meal).

"Yay!'

**Currently at China`s**

"France I`m just making a cup of chicken noodle soup and scones!" The English man yelled.

"Stop England you`ll just kill China. I never got to him yet!" Was all that France thought about... -_-

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, you frog!"

"Stop you guys! You making me worse, aru!" China said walking out holding his little Panda.

Of course they didn`t noticed him trying to shut them up.

He sighed "I`ll just go to bed...aru..." He walked back into his room with his Panda in hand hoping to get some sleep and tune them out.

**Back at your place**

Italy and you were munching on the (Food).

"I never knew how good your country`s people could cook. But pasta is still better." You laugh to your self.

"So what do you want to do? You kept forgetting that he was prisoner.

"How about we go to the a market!?"

"Okay but remember your my prisoner you will stay close at all times."

"Si!" He says holding your hand dragging you to the market. You blush a little and fallow Italy to the market.

It was all fun. You were just exploring around with Italy sharing fun stories. Not a care in the world.

You soon heared local music you forgot today was ( Insert made up festival). People were flirting mingling and dancing.

"(Country name) want to dance!?" Italy asks grabbing your hand.

"Sure." You smile. He pulls you over to the town square where you fallow his lead. You never knew he was so good at dancing.

It soon gets late and you start to yawn.

"You a tired?" He asks smiling at you sweetly.

"Yeah..." You two walk back to your home.

_It feels like we have been friends forever but he is my enemy._

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish chapter one of my two best friend betrayed me. T-T **

**Please review for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I`m so sorry for being late! Well here it is...**

**Day 2**

You woke up to find Italy lying next to you. You were going to scream but something inside you couldn`t let it out. So all you did was stay there and smile. Boy he likes to sleep in late he was asleep and finally got up at twelve.

"Morning (Country name)! What should we do today!?"

"I don`t know..." You sighed falling on to your soft couch.

_**Knock knock **_

Your look at the door. "I wonder who that is?"

**At Russia`s awhile ago...**

Belarus was clawing at the door screaming for her brother come out and become one with her.

She finally broke down his door where Russia was crying in the corner.

She heard him say something about that new country (country name). She thought one thing... 'Brother must like her. I must destroy her before it`s to late!'

She walk out of the room griping her knife ready to take it to the sharpener.

Russia looked up, "Did she finally realize I don`t like her?"

**Back with you**

You open the door to see a pissed Belarus holding knife at the door. You slam the door shut.

"Who is it a (Country name)?"

"Belarus... If she came all the way here it must be to kill me..."

"GET OUT HERE! YOU STOLE BIG BROTHER FROM ME YOU MUST FACE YOUR FATE!"

You lock the door and run up to your room Italy following behind you. You lock that door and hide in the closet.

Italy shouts "Were gonna a die here!" You try to calm him down but nothing works you grab him and hug him till he quiets down.

You whisper "We`ll be fine..." You mutter the last part under your breath "_ I hope..." _You know by now she broke down your front door and is destroying your house looking for you. You remember that your country had a lot of animals. So you used tranquilizers. You open the closet door and dive under your bed pulling out a tranquilizer gun. "Italy I`ll be right back stay here."

You storm out walking to the kitchen hoping to find her there. Just then your gun is ripped out of your hands and your thrown against the wall.

"Now to end you and big brother will be all mine." She says ready to slit your throat.

"Wait! I have no interest in Russia!"

"But he said your name when I was trying to get him to marry me!"

"Belarus, he was scared and must have been to scared to think about what he was saying..."

"But he still likes you! So I have to get you out of the picture!" She falls back eyes closed. You see Italy holding the gun.

"Thanks Italy, I would have been killed if you didn`t show up!"

"Thanks I was really scared of losing a friend and using a gun even if it was a tranquilizer!" He said using his normal smile.

You walk over to the phone and dial Russia`s number.

"Da?"

"Hey Russia Belarus came in and tried to kill me. I managed to use a tranquilizer to knock her out can you pick her up?"

He stays quiet for a few seconds "I`ll send Lithuania to get her."

"Kay bye." You hang up.

Lithuania soon came. He picked up Belarus bridal style and said "I`m sorry that she tried to kill you."

"It`s not your fault. Let`s try not to let it happen again though."

"Okay bye." He walked off to his car holding Belarus.

You close the door and smile at Italy "Thanks for saving me."

"Hehe It usually me being saved I guess change isn`t bad."

Just as you are going to bed something occurs to you. _He could have shot me to and escaped... I wonder why he didn`t?_

You shrugged it off and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it sucks... But I`m lacking inspiration. I`ll try harder.**

** Y U NO REVIEW!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow... It`s been awhile. Also thank you all for the support your are awesome. But not as awesome as I am! :D**

**Denmark: No I`m awesome! :D**

**Prussia: NO I`M AWESOME! :D**

**America: No the hero is the most awesome! :D**

**All: *Starts fighting***

**Reader: -_-` *Faceplam***

**Day 3**

It was the last day before the other allies came and took Italy off to the base. You really had fun with him staying even though he was prisoner and a coward. So the next morning you are hugging him tight but being Italy he was oblivious to your new crush you would not admit. _(Yet...)_

"Ve~ (country name)! Someone is at the door!" You sigh waking up picking up a knife just incase Belarus decided to come back and kill you.

"Yo (Country name)! We came to bring Italy to base!" It was the allies standing on the front step.

You smile "I`ll go get him." You walk into the room Italy was sleeping in and throw him over your shoulder. (You were very strong.)

"Here let`s go you say walking over to the car which England was driving, You hop in the back holding on to Italy. You tie a blind fold around his eyes and tie his hands behind his back. Just if he wakes up. Which he does...

"Ve~? Why am I a blind folded?"

"Dude your going to Allies head quarters your taken prisoner."

"Ve~! Germany! (Country name)! Help!" You were shocked he called out for you to help him. It made you feel guilty.

"Don`t you know (Country name) is apart of the allies, aru?" China speaks up.

"What?" He looked shocked you could only imagine the look in his eyes Hurt, betrayal, sadness , tears.

"Ya, she is the one who is holding you right now." Russia said with a child like smile on his face.

"(Country name)?" He said try to look at you hoping it wasn`t true.

"Yes..."

"Wahhh! Germany! Help!" You threw your hand over his mouth to silence him. His yells now muffled.

"England can you drive like America going to a fast food place? I can`t stand to hear this!" You say masking your emotion. It really made you want to hug him.

_No he is my enemy_.

You think to yourself.

"Oh course love!" He says smashing his foot to the gas petal.

"Hey what about fast food !?" America yells finally paying attention.

You soon get to the base and stop. You hand over Italy to Russia who carries him in to the base where the jail cells are.

You sit at the meeting table and Yao notices your upset. "(Country name) what is wrong, aru?"

"Nothing China just nothing..." You sigh.

"Would you like to hold Panda?" He says pulling his prized panda from his back pack. You and the older country became very good friends and were usually chatting when the others were being stuiped.

"Sure I`ll give him back before you leave." You say holding the tiny animal close smiling weakly. He knew you had a soft spot for animals you two were best friends he told you who he liked (I`ll leave that up to you ;D ).

You sigh holding the panda close to you.

_Am I starting to fall for the enemy?_

* * *

**Well how am I doing? Leave a review fallow or something? :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Italy`s pov

I sat in the jail cell crying. (Country name) lied to me. I`ve never felt more dumb in my life. Something about her brought her to me it could have been her a sparkling (eye color) orbs, how she loves pasta and understands who I can be. I even remember when she saved England.

_Flash back_

I was walking around looking for something to do until I bump into someone. I look at the (eye color) orbs and how they shined. I open my eyes in awe,

"Oh you a okay?" I ask trying to help her up.

She just gets up and runs off. I sigh "I`ve never a met someone like her I hope we meet again and have lots of pasta together." I smile thinking of going into a fancy restaurant with (country name) was it? With her in a (fav color) dress with matching shoes with her (hair color) hair (hair how you think it looks best).

I smiled at the thought.

_Back to normal _

I soon remember that day dream and smile again. but soon realize it could never happen.

But Germany will save me and I`ll get over her. I soon fall asleep hoping sleep will help me feel better (usually it does until you wake up XD ).

(Country Name)`s pov

"Hey! (Country Name) it`s your turn to watch the prisoner!" America shouts shoving a burger in his mouth.

"Okay." I grab a cookie and head to the cell to trade places with China. I open the door to the cell .

"China it`s my turn to take watch." I say remembering that I was holding his panda. "Here is your panda to." I say passing it to him.

"Thank you, aru." He said picking up the panda leaving.

No one`s pov

You sat in the chair holding that was out of sight so whoever was in the jail cell (Italy) couldn`t see you.

You look and saw he was asleep. You could hear him talking in his sleep smiling. You then heard his stomach growl and he frowned.

_That`s right he hadn`t ate anything since last night._

You think remembering. You look down at the cookie in your hand. You get up carful not to wake him up slip the cookie into the cell.

Slowly you walk back to your chair and sit. He starts to wake up smiling and looks around seeing the cookie.

"Ve~ a cookie!" He picks it up happily munching on it.

You giggle to yourself smiling.

_Same old Italy..._

"It tastes horrible..." You try remember who made that cookie.

_ WHAT!?_

"(Country name) time to switch." England opens the door peering his head out.

"England did you make those cookies in the kitchen?"

"Yes. Why?" He says giving your a questioning look.

"No reason." You say trying not to hurt his feelings.

You dash out to the kitchen to destroy those cookies before anyone tries to eat it to your horror America eating another cookie.

"DON`T EAT THAT!" Yell swating the cookie out of his hand.

"Why dude!?"He says upset about the cookie.

"England made it." His face tenses and he and instantly say.

"Okay... I`ll go find out how to destroy it you make sure he stays out of the kitchen my side kick."

Before you say anything he dashes out cookies in hand.

_I`m not a side kick..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I`ve been late but school is over for me right now! :D But this is the last time I see one of my school friends. T-T I`ll miss him... Now I will continue to update once a week. (Sorry I`m trying to keep myself busy this summer while I work on story's).**

**Italy`s Pov**

I look around to see the most beautiful place ever! The streets were uncooked pasta, the water in lakes and streams were wine, the rocks were plates and the tree leaves are pasta

PASTA LAND

I look around to see it rain tomato sauce and cheese! I pull out my trustworthy fork and twirl some spaghetti off a pasta tree. I happily plop pasta into my mouth.

(Me: That sounded wrong in a way if you ask me. O-O)

It tastes like my taste buds got a trip to heaven! The 'rain' stops just before we have to much sauce.

I jump up and yell "PAAAAAAASSSSTTTAAAA!"

"Italy!" I turn around to see (country name) , Japan and Germany.

"Guys isn`t this place magical?"

"Yes Itary it is." Japan said smiling.

"Ja." This place really must be magic if even Germany is smiling!

I look back to the tree to get more pasta for us and-

**BOOM!**

**WARNING IF YOU SCARE EASY DON`T READ! **

Something that looks like burnt scones marches in. England behind them shouting

"Destroy this pasta land my yummy scones!" He yells. The rest of the Allies jump behind him smiling evil.

Russia looks to (country name), "(Country name) come here, da?"

She grins evilly and walks to them the scones of death ignoring her.

She walks behind the allies .

America shouts "China I chose you!"

Soon China pulls out a wok and dashes for Japan. Who quickly dodges only to get hit. He falls to the ground.

"JAPAN!" I shout .

"Don`t bother, Aru. I hit him hard enough to kill him."

"VHAT THE HELL!" Germany yell only to be grabed be Russia who hits him with a water pipe. He falls to his knees and I`m standing there alone.

"GERMANY! WAKE UP I DON`T WANT TO DIE!" Finally (Country name) Walks up wearing a (fav color) cloak with a sword in her (right/left) hand.

"NO PLEASE (COUNTRY NAME)!" She just smirks holding the sword.I back up against the tree she steps on my stomach to hold me still.

"Love ya." She says before delivering the blow.

**Scary is over here! Sorry if I scared you.**

"NO!" I yell. I look around to see it was a dream... And that I`m at Germany`s place on the sofa.

"Italy ve saved you from the allies you vere in a deep sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes... Germany it was so scary!" I start yelling out about my scary dream fast as I can.

"Herro Italry... I see you woke up. As you can see we saved you from the arries."

"YES! THANK YOU JAPAN, GERMANY NOW LETS GO MAKE PASTA! I smile forgetting the dream and dragging them to the kitchen.

* * *

**Well sorry about that! I just typed this up mad about not updating it is better than nothing right?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay..." (Country name) asked. "How did he escape!?"

"Frog face skipped guard duty to fix his hair!" The British man yelled.

"So? I still need my looks!" France yelled trying to defend himself in this argument. (But failing.)

"No you don`t frog! You still have a job!"

They started throwing insults at each other.

"What do we do?" China asked looking to America and (country name).

"We take this battle to the seas!" America yells. "To the meeting room!"

(Princess Harvest: Dun na na na! XD *shot*)

"So I have the blueprints China I want you to help me build them!"

"Okay I guess..." He sighes.

"(Country name) I want your troops to learn how to drive them!"

"Alright..." You sigh.

"What about us?!" England asked.

"Meeting dismissed!" America yells ignoring him.

_A few weeks later_

"Bloody Hell how did we get trapped on the island?!" England yells.

"You and France were f***ing fighting! You crashed our submarine onto this f***ing island!"

It was true France made a flirting joke at you and England yelled at him causing you and the rest of the Allies to crash.

"Da. I`ve never heard something more stupid." Russia said agreeing with you.

"HAHA! You really screwed us over!" America laughed you shot a glare at him.

"I can`t be near any of you right now."

"(Country name) Wait aru!" China asked hoping you would listen to him. You were just fed up with them.

"No China I need to be alone." Before he could protest you ran off.

You walked around for half a hour.

You saw a mango tree and climbed it picking a fruit off the tree.

Taking a bite of the sweet fruit you think, "I shouldn't have blown up like that."

You fell asleep.

_Ten minutes later_

"Ve~ I can`t believe Germany wants me to collect fruit. I told him I`m a sorry for crashing the boat." Italy sighed and pulled a fruit off the tree and something fell onto him.

Magicly he had a white flag and almost started to beg until he saw who it was.

"Ve`? (Country name)?!" He said his eyes for once opening

"Italy!?" She looked into his eyes trying not to melt in his stare.

After what seemed like forever you got up and ran.

_I`ve got to tell the others if Italy is here so are the Axis!_

You ran with all your speed back to your camp.

"GUYS! THE AXIS ARE ON THE ISLAND!" You shout as soon as you see them.

"What how!?" England yells.

"I was sitting in a mango tree and fell asleep eating and I fell out of the tree and landed on top of Italy!"

"Ohhohon! Did you take advantage of the moment? You see if you pull his curl-"

"FRANCE!" You yell at him blushing. America was trying not to laugh. You lunge at him while Russia holds you back.

"Da. You are strong (country name) save it for beating the Axis." He says smiling

You stop and he lets go of you. France was hiding behind America and England was laughing.

America decides, "We find there camp and attack tomorrow!"

* * *

Well were nearing the end I`m working on a story for the Fem! BTT. So I might close this soon not to soon but soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep were coming to a close soon! Don`t worry you can check out my other stories! :D I`m planning another story that will come out after this! **

**Well let`s start**

**(Country name)`s pov**

I walked to where I saw Italy and pointed to the tree. "I ran into Italy here!" I said looking at my friends.

England was about to say something but America cut him off. "Okay Allies! They have to be close let`s split up and search!"

We all walk different way hoping to find the Axis camp. I walk through the cold forest and spot a fire. I walk closer to see it was the Axis! I look close remembering where this was. I pull out a camera (I didn`t know I had) and took a picture. It made a flash and a snap noise. My face pales in horror.

"Shit... I`m screwed..." I say aloud not thinking. As if on cue someone grabs me from behind. I try to struggle out of his grip.

"No point in struggling." He says I can tell it`s Germany by the voice. I ignore his words and continue to fight.

He walks down to the beach.

"Hey Japan tie her up!" Germany yells.

"Hai (Yes)!" He drops me only for me to be tied up the second I stand up! Wow Japan has serious ninja skills...

"Italy make sure she doesn`t escape." Germany says walking away to do who knows what.

I see Italy bounce up to where I`m sitting tied up.

"Ve~ Ciao (country name)!" He said ignoring the facts that. 1 I`m tied up. 2 He is my enemy. 3 I`ve betrayed him

"Hey Italy... How are you?"

"I`ma good! You?"

"Fine, how did you end up on the island?"

"I heard a missile, got scared and crashed the ship!" He said smiling. Wow he said it like it was nothing... I`m impressed Germany and Japan deal with this every day.

"France and England got in another fight and crashed our ship... "

"ITALY! ME AND JAPAN ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR FOOD STAY AND WATCH THE PRISONER!" Germany yelled walking away fallowed by Japan.

"Hey Italy..." I said as an idea flew into my mind .

"Yes?"

"I`ve got something for you..." I said smiling.

"What is it?"

"I`ll give it if you untie me..." I really am going to hate myself for this...

"Okay!" It kills me how much he trusts me. He walks behind me and the ropes drop off me.

I jump up and turn to dash but something stops me. I look at his shocked face. I walk up to him and blush.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips. I start to run off the beach and slow right before to look at him.

"(Country name)..." I turn around to look at him.

"No, call me (Name)." He looks at me and smiles. A way to prove you care is to tell someone your human name... It is a really important thing.

"Feliciano is my human name." I turn around a run away back to the allies disappearing in the rain forest with a small smile.

I stop and feel my lips blushing and my heart going crazy.

_ I can`t believe I did that..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Well now I REALLY need to get this story done... I`m going to summer camp in one or two weeks. I`ll be gone for a week... so I`ll wrap this up.**

**(Name`s Pov)**

I fell in front of a tree right where the Allies were. Oh my gosh I can`t believe I did that.

"Oui, (Country name) did you find the Axis base?" You blush a bit thinking the event of when you escaped from them.

"Yes...I barley got away..." They all looked at me worried. We did fight a lot but there were times we did seem like a family. A **_REALLY WEIRD_** family.

"Did something happen? If so we`ll crush their face, da?" Russia said picking up a water pipe.

My face lights up still thinking, "No..."

"Your sure, aru? You look like one of Spain`s tomatoes..."

America stares "Maybe she got a fever!" He states a little worried.

"America, I`m fine... Really. So what`s for dinner? If we have anything..."

Before anyone says anything America pops up, "I save some burgers!" He says showing us a fast food bag.

"Bloody Hell America! We meant food! Not garbage!"

"England! For once be open minded it`s better than starving, aru! " China yells. "Even if it tastes like crap..." He mumbles under his breath.

I look at America and take a (how ever you like your burger) out of the bag. (If you don`t like burgers deal with it).

"So? We will attack the axis, Da? When will we go?" Russia says with the normal smile he wears.

"In a few hours, (Country name) can you take us there?" America says looking at you.

"Y-yes." I stutter.

"Okay it`s decided we`ll go tomorrow." England states glaring at his burger.

We sit around the fire. England starts saying something under his breath that I can`t hear until America shouts. "England it feels like were summoning the devil!"

"Oui well he is sitting next to us." France says pointing to Russia.

I look at France and glare, "France! Be nice!" I never got why everyone was so scared of him. He just had a (very) bad history.

"Thank you." He says smiling and I smile back.

I think to myself. I don`t want to hurt Italy he is to sweet. I don`t want war. I don`t. Maybe after this I`ll try to be like Switzerland... Not to fight. Pretty easy... But I wouldn`t be good at that not my thing. I can`t go into solitude again... UGH!

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see France.

"(Country name) I know zat something iz wrong. Can you tell me?" With worried eyes.

"N-nothing France!" I say getting flustered.

"Iz it a boy?" I then look wide eyed and stare.

"How did you know?!"

"Well I am the country of love. I should know these things, no? Can you tell big brother France what is going on?"(1) He says worried looking at me.

"Yes there is a boy. He is so nice and kind. Pretty cheerful, but I can`t like him or be with him." I look down a the grass.

"Who?"

(Princess Harvest: Canada! XD *shot (again) *)

"Italy..." I say hoping he didn`t hear.

"Oh... But do what your heart tells you... It will be your guide and teach you."

"What if the others don`t approve." I say worried.

"Well we may act dumb but we will understand. Well I`ll give you time to think."

"Thanks big brother France(2)." I say looking down.

_**A few hours later...**_

_**Nobody`s pov**_

Germany was scolding Italy for (Country name)`s escape. While Japan sat and watched.

"HAHA!" They hear a laugh from the cliff. "Now were gonna end this war! China I choose you!"

(Princess Harvest: Trainer America sent out China! XD *SHOT* (Yet again...))

China dived down and aimed for Japan swinging the wok at Japan. While Japan blocked him using the Katana. Japan messed up and China over powered him and knocked him out cold.

(3)

Russia then holding his infamous lead water pipe jumped down and attacking Germany. Hitting him in the head hard. But not enough to kill him.

Germany collapsed to the ground. Italy stood there scared.

"Well (Country name) you can get Italy." England says standing there.

She lands on the sand clutching the bat. Holding the bat over her head ready to strike. Determination in her eyes.

_N-no... (Country name) you can`t..._

France thinks worried.

She stares at his scared face that held many things in his eyes worry, fear, tears.

The country drops to her knees and hugs Italy. "I`m sorry! I can`t do it!" She cries sobbing into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her.

"There, there Bella... It a will be fine." He says holding her.

The Allies and Axis stand there shocked (expect France he was smiling).

America looks at Germany who had just woke up. "I guess we can make a treaty for their sake." America says looking to the two.

"Ja I guess so."

"Ti amo." He whispers. Them not noticing their allies words.

"I love you too." She cries.

"Vell Italy, (Country name) ve have decided to make a treaty to stop this for you to and for peace..." Germany says still a little shocked.

They both look up to return the look of shock. "Really?" (Country name) asks hoping that it isn`t a perfect dream.

"Da." Russia says smiling at the girl who was a real little sister to him. (Who didn`t want to Marry him).

She jumps onto Italy yelling thank you to Axis and Allies. Italy doing the same.

While the Axis and Allies smiled at the new found couple kissing on the beach.

* * *

**(1) France and the other Allies became like brothers to reader but I couldn`t find a place to type the chapter but never found a place to put that scene... Sorry. **

**(2) This part was to show that ****_FRANCE IS NOT A RAPISIT!_****He is a good guy.**

**(3) I was going to put another Pokémon reference but I knew it would annoy you so I`ll put it here.**

_**Trainer America swapped out China. "Russia your up!"**_

**Okay I was thinking of doing one more chapter to tell what happens afterward tell me in the reviews! **

**Well goodbye! Princess Harvest Out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I`m making the FINLAL CHAPTER thank you to all who reviewed, favorite, fallowed and read. This story was fun for me to write and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**(Name)`s pov**

I stood there with my new boss Harvest (yes I`m the boss of you now. XD) who was about to sign the Alliance paper with Italy`s boss.

She looked at me, " Okay (Country name) are you sure about this? I don`t want you to end up in something bad." she gave me a worried face. She was like my little sister (who was in charge of me).

"Yes Harvest I`m sure... You don`t have to worry for me. I`m a big country!"

She sighed smiling "Your lucky to find a nice country like Italy. Don`t take him for granted."

She walked to the room where the treaty would be signed while I trailed behind. I saw Italy standing behind his boss. They were wearing a formal clothes really nice but simple.

The Allies and Axis skipped important events in their country for this which made me happy to see. Some other people were there, Italy`s brother who was the south part sat glaring at me which made me nervous, Germany`s brother Prussia (who wasn`t even a country) was there grinning.

I looked down at my (fav color) dress nervous.

"Hello Miss Harvest." Italy`s boss said to Harvest.

"Hello to you to." She said using her best manners (which she hates).

They sat down at the table looking at each other.

"Harvest will you read?"

"Gladly." Harvest said picking up the paper.

_"This paper is proof of the Alliance and bond between Italy and (Country name). So if somehow Italy or (Country name) has problems the other will be there to help out. Both Countries are here to help the other. There will be no problem traveling between the Countries or trading. They will always back each other up in war. We the leaders of the countries sign the treaty as proof and approval of this Alliance."_

Harvest used a firm speaking voice as she read the paper.

She picks up a Black pen and signs her name, **_Harvest_**** Princess** (A/N: I`m not using my real name!)

Italy`s boss picks up his pen and signs the paper.

Harvest being random as she is says to Italy "You may now kiss the bride." (How did she become the leader, again?)

"Gladly!" Italy says jumping up to me kissing me. I kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"MEIN GOTT YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Prussia yells laughing.

"Bruder!" Germany yells hitting Prussia upside the head.

I look at the others reaction to us kissing infront of them. Japan is freaked out, England is rolling his eyes at Prussia , France and China are smiling (Ignoring Prussia) , Russia is glaring at Prussia and America is yelling "Congrats dudes!" and Romano had a small smile.

I shrug and we all walk out for the after party.

Outside stood almost all the countries of the world. There was a dance floor, food and (fav song) is playing. They all walked up to congratulate us.

It was pretty fun. The girls were all telling me things and asking questions.

Belarus was saying about how she wanted her wedding with her brother to go (I got a little freaked out by this).

Latvia and Liechtenstein were dancing in the end (which was adorable) I`m surprised Switzerland didn`t do anything.

"My I have this dance bella?" Italy asks holding out his hand.

"Of course." I say holding his hand as he pulls me to the dance floor.

I see Hungary dancing with Prussia. I smirk a this and she glares. I`ll have to annoy her about this later...

"Ti amo (Country name)." Italy whispers as we dance.

"Ti amo Italy." I whisper back.

* * *

**I have no idea how treaties work so I tried to guess. Sorry. I also tried to make it political and like a wedding for the reader.**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

**I do not own you.**

**Prussia: I am awesome**

**Me: Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
